Pirates of the Caribbean: Story Untold
by redroseinabelle
Summary: The story of Will Turner's life before he was shipwrecked and met Elizabeth.


Pirates of the Caribbean:  
  
Story Untold  
  
Prologue  
  
No, your kin are not dead, not really. You don't know I still  
  
exsist. But of course, you could never remember your only true love,  
  
why did you let me go that fateful day? I was not dead, not yet, you knew it,  
  
I know you knew it. But I survived, you should have known! Our love was too  
  
strong to be compared, we knew each other's thoughts! Not the sham of a  
  
thought, but only love, plain and simple. I never had a thought of  
  
how to find an excuse of reaching you after I found where your home was.  
  
But, now I have a reason for contacting you. Ahhaa!!! A beautiful  
  
reason to remind you of your painful past, of letting go of me, ahhha,  
  
that was a mistake. Blackmail? No, no. A simple memory restoration.  
  
It has been twelve years, but somewhere in the back of your mind....  
  
You will remember. Oh, Will, you will remember!!!  
  
Chapter 1: A Mother's Goodbye  
  
With tears glistening in her eyes, she let him go. He needed to  
  
do this. To find his father. But no amount of tears could make her  
  
tell him what his father really was: a pirate. She gave her son, Will,  
  
a golden pendant Will's father sent for him when he turned five. She  
  
ruffled his soft brown hair, kissed him on the forehead, and let her  
  
six year old son go on a merchant ship. Her brother was among the  
  
crew, so she knew he would be safe. She let her only child go on a  
  
quest for a man no longer living. She heard the pirates' stories. She  
  
knew what had happened. And, even though they were decievers,  
  
Bill was respected, she believed them down to the tiniest detail.  
  
But she still loved him, her Billy Pirate.  
  
As Will boarded he looked at the large ship bobbing on the  
  
ripples of the vast ocean. He knew he would find something that  
  
would tell him of his father. His puppy-like brown eyes scanned  
  
the deck. It looked as though a long, rough journey laid ahead of  
  
them. He knew he could handle it. He could handle anything that  
  
came across his path. He was six and as lively as a six year old could be. And  
  
strong too.  
  
One of the crew took Will to the only open bunk available. It was  
  
in a small, closet-like room with one other bed. There was a small  
  
lump on the bed. Hidden under the covers was something Will had  
  
not intended. He expected a great voyage with rough winds and  
  
pirates but this was something much more suprising. A little girl!  
  
And not just a girl, a beautiful little maiden. She stopped sobbing  
  
when she saw him. She looked pale and forlorn, but mysteriously  
  
beautiful. She allowed a quick smile to form across her face, but  
  
only for a second. She sat up and straightend her dress. Will had no  
  
idea what to say. He wanted to run right up and kiss her pale,  
  
chubby cheek. She was more beautiful than anyone he had ever  
  
seen before in the Isle of Linkes. The girl held out her hand and  
  
tried to introduce herself as if she were a little woman. She  
  
was so becoming!  
  
"Bon jour, my name is Katherine Schaffier. I am very pleased  
  
to meet you. What is your name, oh I do hope that we will become  
  
great cabin-mates...? My last cabin-mate died of consumption. My  
  
father is the captain of this ship, you know. That is why I am here.  
  
My mother is deseaced so I travel the world to places like Japan and Spain!  
  
Now tell me again, what was your name?" Her French accent was  
  
spellbinding, she had the accent, but her words in English were  
  
crystal clear, like her beauty. Her questions spilled out of her like  
  
water from a fountain. But Will was a clever lad, he knew exactly  
  
what she had said.  
  
"Uhm...Actually, to umm...My name? Wi-Will-Will  
  
T-t-t-Turner...." He blushed at his mumbling and stammering.  
  
Why would he allow himself to studder like a fool in front of a  
  
lady? He tried to cover up his akwardness with being tough like  
  
a real sailor. He tried with his might not to sound rude but....  
  
"Why am I in here with a silly girl? I should be up on deck  
  
with the real men. All girls want to do is play tea party and dress  
  
up and family. They have no idea what it's like to be a man and  
  
work so hard. Girls. How silly." He knew his words stung and  
  
he regretted them. Why did he have to be such a meanie? He had  
  
never acted or felt so strangly toward a girl. Would his mother be  
  
upset if she heard of his rude comments? He thought these things  
  
as he sauntered up the steps to the deck.  
  
She watched him walk away through tears in her eyes. How  
  
could he be so rude to her? Didn't he know who she was? For a  
  
moment she sat up feeling sorry for herself, then through herself  
  
on her cot and cried endlessly. Boys. Men. Apes. Fools.  
  
Will... Why, even when she was furious at him, could she not  
  
get him out of her thoughts? She threw herself into her covers  
  
and fell into dream.  
  
Chapter 2: A Laugh and a Tear  
  
The next day Will tried to make peace with the Captain's  
  
lovely daughter. As she stood on starboard side, looking out at  
  
the deep blue sea with her lacy parasol draped over her shoulder.  
  
The wind blew her chestnut hair and added beauty to the  
  
complexion of her skin. She knew why he had come, she also  
  
wanted to make him beg, make him feel terribly for what he  
  
had said. But unknown to her, he only wanted to be nice to  
  
her so he could meet the Captain.  
  
She turned around slowly, with a smug look upon her face.  
  
As she opened her mouth to speak, a large wave rolled over the  
  
side of the ship and drenched her in sea water. Looking like a  
  
pathetic drowned kitten, she stood. Barely believing what had  
  
just happened. Will tried to hold it in but as his face turned  
  
scarlet he let out a loud bellow of squeaky laughter. Kate didn't  
  
know how to react. She stood still, not knowing what to do first.  
  
As she quickly collected her thoughts she stalked over to Will,  
  
and before he could react Kate raised her hand and slapped him.  
  
He stumbled backward with a stupid grin. She stormed off in  
  
a wet rage and cursed at him to herself. "Damn that Will Turner!  
  
Why is he so damned arrogant?" Even at six she heard her father  
  
curse enough times to know what it meant, and boy did she mean  
  
it!  
  
Will tried to compose himself, but his childish humors took  
  
over and he tumbled into a fit of squealing and high-pitched  
  
giggling, much like that of a girl's laughter. The knowledge and  
  
picture in his mind made him realize that her loveliness could not be shattered by mere  
  
seawater meaning that she was beautiful no matter what.  
  
Kate got to her room, changed, and as she looked over her own  
  
soggy clothes she chuckled to herself. The sight of her in a frilly  
  
laced gown, drenched with seawater must have looked very funny  
  
indeed. It was nearing dinnertime, so she put on her lacey dress  
  
with pink ribbons and set up her hair to show off her perfectly  
  
connected tips, and her perfectly round (and perfectly fake) curls.  
  
She hoped it would impress Will. There was something about him  
  
that made her feel as if he were her everything.  
  
As soon as his laughing fit ended he immediatly regretted it,  
  
knowing that Kate would probably hate him forever. But all he  
  
could think about was her beautiful brown eyes and her delicate  
  
charms. Why had he been so foolish as to laugh and tease a girl  
  
who had done nothing to him but try to befriend him? Cruelness  
  
comes with its set of shames.  
  
Do you remember this William? Remember the crying torture  
  
you put me through? But I never stopped loving you. Why did you  
  
forget about me after all we meant to each other? You fell in love  
  
again you ass! Why in the hell would you leave me? To love  
  
another girl you had just met! Oh, I saw you. You saved my life  
  
putting me on that driftwood, you know you loved me! Fate you thought?  
  
Hah! No such thing, only love. Pure love.  
  
Will went to sleep with a heavy heart. He may never get to meet  
  
the Captain, and he may never have a second chance with his  
  
lovely daughter. He lost it all when he laughed. But what is a six  
  
year old boy supposed to do when he sees something he finds  
  
funny? And what was love to a six year old boy anyway? And to a six year  
  
old girl? Love comes more naturally to a girl though. It is in their nurturing  
  
charecter. But this was exactly that, love.  
  
Chapter 3: Birthday Dillema  
  
Will's seventh birthday was looming up ahead of him. He was almost a man! Kate  
  
thought of what she should get him. All she really had was dolls and a few coins from  
  
Spain. The coins were a special gift from a young conquistador whom she well admired. She  
  
was pained, but she could not give the coins up. Tears swelled in her eyelids. I need the perfect  
  
gift for my dear Will, to show him I forgive him. To show him that I truly care. She then  
  
remembered that they were having bread with soup tonight. She rushed off, hoping that  
  
she wasn't too late.  
  
Will was working extra hard lately. He was turning seven in two days. He knew there  
  
was to be no celebrations, this was a hard working ship after all. But knowing that in two  
  
days he would set foot on solid land again made him happy. The crew had run out of  
  
provisions, so they were to stop at Rusty Gill Harbor on the port of a secluded isle.  
  
His mother had given him twenty dollars worth of gold to get himself treats and necessities  
  
for the journey. He figured he could treat himself on his birthday. His intense puppy dog  
  
eyes were shining with anticipation. He turned his head and looked out to the sea. He could  
  
almost see the harbor lights. He sighed and turned to scrub the deck. It was coming soon, he  
  
could feel it in his soul.  
  
Kate clomped down the stairs into the kitchen below deck. She could see the bit of  
  
flour left from the bread. She looked at the cook scooping cups of flour and yeast.  
  
"STOP!!! Please don't use too much more, sir! It is vital to me that you allow me to use at  
  
least a cup of flour and yeast for a surprise." She looked pleadingly and pathetically at the cook,  
  
who was kinder than most that you hear about. He looked upon this distressed maiden and pitied  
  
her.  
  
"Now what would a little missy like you be doin' wit' a cup'o'flour on the sea? Now tell  
  
Ol' Cooky what you'd be needin' flour for? Maybe I can be helpin' you in your wee crisees,"  
  
Soothed Ol' Cooky. He patted her head and listened to her tale of Will and how much she  
  
wanted to make him a cake. Ol' Cooky cackled the way most pirates do, saying, "Hardee-har-har"  
  
as he heard the tale of the little missy's tragic love life.  
  
"Now here's not enough even for a teeny cake. But do not dispair young lass, there is  
  
enough here for a coopcake, though." And so they set off to work on the "coopcake". Kate stirred a small batch of flour and yeast along with sugar and egg. She worked her tail off for him. This would be a birthday he would never forget. Somehow, he also knew it.  
  
The Captain paced the room. Where could she be? His daughter had never been late for dinner before. Maybe it was that young lad he had seen her staring at so many times from his Quarters. Now, what was his name again? Katherine had said it many times before.....Wally? No, that definatly was not it. But, what was it that she saw in that scrawny runt of a boy? Six years old and barely pushing fourty five pounds, if not less! The Captain certainly didn't know, but he was glad that his Belle saw it in him. No doubt, to look at him, you would never tell that at fourteen he weighed only ninety-five pounds. What his dear, darling Belle ever saw in him, he would never know. But he was thankful forever that he had met her at that lawyer's party. If she had not slapped him for peeing in the plants, they would never have met. How could he have done such a thing to his only true love? Had she not always tried to be the perfect wife? What was he lacking in her? Something that he compensated for with her death.  
  
Chapter 4: A Brush With Pirates/ Birthday Surprises  
  
The crew stopped at the closest port to restock on supplies. They had run out drastically,  
  
thanks to hungry rats aboard. But they landed on the most dangerous of ports, one that the  
  
Captain truly did not want to stop at. It was filled with pirates, drunks, prostitutes and just plain freaks. He would have risked men dying instead of going to this port. But he had his daughter to think about. So they reluctantly went to the port.  
  
The Captain wiped his warm and perspiring forehead. His brown hair covered by a white wig,  
  
but his naturally brown and oily hair was peeking out in places where it was very becoming of  
  
him. Many young women thought of him as an attractive young sea captain. But most of them  
  
were not fond of helping him raise a six year old daughter whom was his every pride and joy. He  
  
took great pleasure in buying young Kate anything that would make her look as beautiful as her  
  
mother looked. Why did he have to lose his beloved Belle? What did he do to deserve her death?  
  
He knew. He knew it all too well. She died of a broken heart.  
  
Kate had just finished making the cupcake and frosted it. She looked at her piece of artwork and  
  
smiled. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever created! Now all she had to do was hide it from  
  
Will until after dinner. She hoped he would see the affection in the gift, as a forgiveness treaty treat.  
  
Where could she hide it? Where was a safe place? Then at once it dawned on her and she rushed out  
  
of the galley and up the stairs. The place was perfect! Kate left Ol' Cooky standing there chopping vegetables and chuckling to himself about children and their sudden impulses.  
  
As Will coiled more rope he sang "Happy Birthday" to himself. He was very excited about stopping  
  
at a far away port. He gathered his bag of gold coins and stuffed them into his pockets. First he would  
  
buy candy, then a small gift for Miss Kate, then some hand cream for when his hands get sore from the ropes. What an adventure this was turning out to be! He suddenly had a flashback of what his mother  
  
had told him before, "If you are to see a pirate at all on your journey, keep away, keep your head down,  
  
and never speak, they will recognize you." He remembered the look in his mother's eyes, the distress,  
  
the fright. Why was his mother so upset? What did she mean, recognize?  
  
Will sat on his bed, staring out the window at the deep blue. As his thoughts came in like the waves in high tide, the door slammed shut. He whipped around to see Kate standing there, blushing. She had something behind her, he couldn't see it. Why wasn't she showing it to him? Maybe it was  
  
better he didn 't know, it might just be some silly doll. But he pretended not to take interest in it.  
  
Kate stared at him in shock. He wasn't supposed to be there! He was usually coiling ropes about now!  
  
Kate didn't know that he finished early. What was she going to do, what was she hiding?  
  
As the ship docked into a shabby, rundown, sleazy port, Kate made her way to the surprise. She  
  
hoped to get to Will before he got off of the ship. How wonderful it would be to see Will's eyes  
  
widen with delight at the beautiful little cake. Oui, thought Kate, a perfect surprise. She smiled to  
  
herself and skipped along. She held onto the little package as she made her way up the stairs. She  
  
passed Ol' Cooky and they exchanged a knowing smile. She searched the stream of the crew, but could  
  
not find her beloved Will. Where could he be? Did he get off already? Oh, she just had to find him!  
  
Will stepped onto solid land again, how steady! He almost felt like kissing the floor. He would have,  
  
but he didn't want to embarress himself in front of the crew, and many other locals. So, he walked  
  
off proudly to find a candy store. He saw four drunken men sitting on barrels, laughing at a drowning cat. In an alleyway a passed out man with a bloody nose was sleeping near two pigs and a shabby dog in the dirt. Will walked around buildings, mostly taverns, until he found a place called "Larry's Liquor Candies". Will was sure that the sign meant liquor and candies. But he was wrong. As soon as he stepped in the shop he could tell. He looked at the little signs in front of each candy type. Malted Beer Balls, Liquor Taffy, gum, and jellybeans. Blackeyed Dark Chocolate, and Mama's Special Blend. Wasn't there anything he could have?  
  
The shop owner saw Will's distress and explained that those were only names, nothing bad  
  
about any of them, except Mama's Special Blend and the liquor candies. Will ordered two pounds of candy for him and Kate to share. Then on his way out he spotted a thrift store. There was a beautiful necklace for only seventy-five cents. He walked over and bought it, along with a fifty cent ring to match. She was really going to love it, it was the perfect make-up gift!  
  
Some pirates standing in a small circle saw Will coming out of the thrift store. They figured he  
  
must still have some more money after all of that. They wanted to have a little bit of fun. As Will  
  
sauntered by he saw the menace in their eyes, they followed. He did what his mother said, he looked  
  
down, and said not a word. But the pirates still came closer. Will walked faster and faster, gaining  
  
speed, the pirates coming quickly behind! Will didn't know what to do, and in his confusion, he sat  
  
down. The pirates circled around him and started poking him and pushing him around, asking him  
  
questions. What is a li'l chum doin' out here all alone, why do you have such a pretty necklace, where  
  
do you think your going, and what's your mum like?  
  
In Will's outrage he looked right into their eyes and fired back answers like a musket. He knew he would hate every pirate from here on out.  
  
"I am out here on my own buisness, the necklace is for a friend, I'm going back to the ship I came here  
  
on, and my mother is a lady not to be compared to the floozies you bums sleep with! And if I were old enough to have a gun or carry a sword, all of your prayers would be answered within a heartbeat! I would have sliced you open and left you to the dogs and flies. You will never speak of my mother again. You should be lucky to know your own mother in this dunghill of a port. You are nothing but stinky, old, fat, wasted pirates!"  
  
The pirates stood aghast at Will's words. That fire? And why was he so familiar, this little baby?  
  
In the pirate's confusion Will took his chance to leave. But, in the shadows, was another pirate,  
  
in his early thirties. He grabbed Will by the chest and brought him down backwards. Will was ready to  
  
turn around and fight, but the pirate covered Will's mouth with his hand. His hand smelled of dirt, grease,  
  
fish and liquor. Will noticed that on the pirate's arm, there was a tatoo. A tatoo of a little blackbird. A girl he  
  
hadn't noticed before put her index finger to her full lips. She had dark brown hair and noticably large breasts.  
  
She looked very interested in Will and winked at him. She walked over and whispered something in his ears that made him blush. One other girl was at his side, along with one woman. They looked alike, they must be sisters. The woman with short, dark hair and notably darker skin sauntered over and took the pirate's other hand in her own. They shared a smile, a quick kiss, and he looked away. She looped her hands through his as he looked out for anymore pirates. She moved in front of Will, as though blocking him from sight. After about five minutes the group of pirates came around the corner, looking for Will! The pirates looked at the pirate and started mocking him. The ugliest, harriest one stepped forward.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged outta the bed." The pirate noticed the young woman next to him. "Who is this? Another one of those prostitutes you pick up all the time? Well, Cap'n, best be off. We be chasin' a squirt. Have you seen him scurryin' about the gutters? Ah, well, we best go find the runt. Tortuga has alot of hidin' places mind ye. Lots of... dangers for a teeny squirt ye know? Don't want him to be eatin by a mouse! Har, har, har!" With these words the pirate group turned and raced away.  
  
Will tried to thank the pirate, but the pirate covered his mouth again. Will took this as a sign that they might not be safe yet. The pirate looked at Will's face in awe. His bloodshot eyes were wide, a look of horror was on his face. Why? The pirate backed away toward the girls, in a slurred voice he called to one of the girls, Ashly, the woman. He whispered something in her ears and she looked at Will; the same look of astonishment was on her face. She raced back to the other girls and soon they were all in awe. What did they see? Will was getting annoyed by the look and the lack of knowledge. The pirate and the three girls quickly dissapeared behind a corner, never to be seen again, he thought.  
  
A pirate, a scalliwag, a deciever. A pirate saved his life? He felt very confused at the thought, he thought he hated pirates, that pirates were just lying, killing, horny scum! He couldn't wait to tell Kate about his dangerous adventure! She would be so proud! What a hero he could be! Yes, he would always be....her hero.  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting Mr. Schaffier  
  
Will was definatly the special person she had always wanted to meet. She thought of their wedding day as Will explained how he had a brush with some evil pirates and how he had been saved by one. She was also curious to the reason behind the odd staring from the pirate and the.....girls. She had to admit she was slightly jealous at knowing he was with not one, not two, but three girls. Were they pretty? Certainly not as good looking as she was, but what were they like? She stopped Will in the middle of his story to talk to Will.  
  
"Will, today is your birthday isn't it? I have something for you, oh I do hope you like it." She reached into her bedside table and pulled out a little cupcake with yellow frosting with a big letter "W" on it. Will could tell she put alot of hard efforts into it and took it gratefully. He brought out his candy and saw the look of delight on Kate's face. It made him proud to know that he could make her this happy. They sang "Happy Birthday" and truly had a birthday party.  
  
The Captain wished he knew where his daughter was. She always told him where she was going. Why would she not tell him today? Had she retired to her room early this evening? Didn't she know how worried he was?  
  
He was ever watchful because, his own wife, was not. She did not watch him carefully enough, and so was nieve to what was going on. What was so seducing about her? Hojanna was not that pretty, not that smart. Not like his clear of face, spirit, and mind, his Belle. She was smarter than even the King! He just had to find her!  
  
Kate and Will fell asleep cuddled together . They did not realize that the ship was docking yet again! Kate sat up and stared out of the little cabin window to find land. She did the only thing she knew how to do when sighting land. She stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth, and bellowed, "LAND, HO!"  
  
Will shot straight up in the air, as though scared. Kate couldn't control her squeaky giggles as Will came to.  
  
She grabbed his hand and beckoned him to get ready. As Will was undressing (while Kate was watching) the Captain came through the door with a certain, heroic air. Mr. Schaffier took one look at Will, in his underwear, and his face turned from a tight frown, to an almost smirk. This little raggamuffin was only seven, what could he do to his little girl? This scared little child was so puny and skinny, the Captain almost felt sorry for him. The lad's ribs were showing through his skin, he needed nurishment, Captain could tell.  
  
Kate ran up to the Captain and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek and raised her arms, for him to pick her up. He picked her up and laid her on his broad shoulder. He asked her where she had been all night. In her head she thought, I was in pure bliss all night in the arms of my one true soul mate, wait, what is a soul mate? Ah, well, it was beautiful anyway.  
  
But she said, "I was here celebrating Will's birthday with him. We had a cupcake and candy, and we sat together for a while. Oh and Will told me an exciting story about pirates and girls and how they recognized something in him!" The warning in Will's eyes told her he was in trouble. "But of course it was all a story, but it would be quite an adventure if it did happen, wouldn't you say, Papa?" Her brown eyes twinkled to add such a marvelous effect to her story.  
  
This is our story. It will never be over. Not until I see you, and you see me, and we are together again... What were their names again? Ah, yes, Michelle and Danielle. We conquered them both, together. Why can we still not be... together?  
  
"What in Heaven's name are two young girls and a lady doing on an uncharted island? Where are you from? Are you feeling well? Do you need a doctor?" All of these questions surrounded the reason of stopping on land. Three girls were spotted on the isle with a fire around them. A smoke signal. The girls looked small and frightened shivering in a woolen blanket. Kate hoped that these girls would not make a difference in Will's life. Thank goodness that he was coiling ropes right now! It was wrong to be jealous of two girls she had never met. But she was determined to keep Will to herself. The Captain had Kate share bunks with the new strangers. He would prepare a room for the lady. The smaller one seemed more open with herself, she chatted endlessly in her South English accent. Kate pretty much tuned her out. She was thinking how in the world could she keep Will away from the girls if all four of them were room-mates? The shorter one babbled on until one question caught her attention.  
  
"Are there any room-mates? Well, I can tell that there is one just by lookin' at this here room that there is another member in 'ere. 'Ow in 'de 'ell a'e we s'posed to all fit in 'ere? I am not sleepin' on the damn floor again! It is too damned ha'd to sleep on, plus what wit' all the mices 'n' all..." Kate had never considered mice and had certainly not considered the sleeping preparations. Was Will to get a whole bed to himself while the three ladies shared one small matress? And surely, he would not sleep in the same bed with a girl, would he? It was not proper! At least, it wouldn't be unless she slept in that bed.  
  
Will's hands were blistered with the rough ropes slashing against them. Will ignored the pain and worked on until his hands bled. Even when blood came trickling down his wrists he kept working hard, like a man. Like his father would be. Where could his father be? Of course, a merchant sailor could be anywhere in the world in this calm weather. When Will was done coiling he went to find Kate to bandage his hand.  
  
He walked on and soon found himself on a horrifyingly familiar face. The girl who had whispered to him in the alleyway with the pirate! And the other girl, she was here too! Where was the pirate they were with? Thoughts raced through his mind. The girl he hadn't talked to held out her hand. She winked and started talking to him:  
  
" 'Ello Chummy! Why I neve' thought I'd be seein' your li'l face again! 'Magine that... Oh, li'l Chummy, 'scuse me manne's. Me name be Danielle, Danielle Raymetter. And d'is here be me sister Michelle. I'm called Danny fo' short. And what be your name Chummy? Unless you'd rather be called by me, Chummy." She stretched out her hand and Will took it and they shook hands. Will thought her accent was kind of funny. "I uh, I didn't expect to see you either. Uhm, your name was? Uhm, Michelle? Hello, I am, I'm uhm, Will." He stammered. But he wouldn't get mean out of embarressment this time. He just had the girls follow him to the cabin."It is going to be kind of crowded, but I'm sure we can make some arrangement as to who's sleeping where. It would be a shame to have three lovely ladies cramped together like that."  
  
"Well ain't 'e the swee'est li'l lad ev'a? Thinkin' we was some kind of a fair lady. Oh, me dea' 'ow wonde'ful it is t' see you again! He he he! A lady, what rubbish." She chorckled, mocking an Englishwoman. "Not to be rude t' you' kindnesses, beggin' your pa'don. Thank ye very much fo' your welcomin'. But we be on the next port outta this fancy-schmancey rowboat of yours." She laughed. Will felt a little embarressed about the situation. And even though he was talking to Michelle, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Danielle's breasts, they were probably larger than his mother's! Michelle was as fair of skin as Kate was, and she had beautiful puckered lips that he longed to touch. Danielles figure was much more fuller than Kate's, even at seven. Kate had, wait a second, where was Kate?  
  
Kate washed her hands in the dish and wiped her hands in her napkin. She smiled pleasantly at her father and picked up her fork. She had hardly said a word to her father all through dinner. All she could think about was Will and the new guests. The Captain noticed but said nothing about it. He just babbled on about his heroic tales from before Kate was born. He told how he fought seventeen evil pirates on his own, already wounded; bleeding through the thigh and shoulder. He stabbed his sword between their shoulder blades and killed them with-in twenty minutes! Of course this was not the best subject to talk about at dinner, but Kate usually loved to hear his tales. But Kate seemed so far away in her own thoughts, so the Captain stopped himself and finally confronted his daughter.  
  
"Katherine, darling, why are you so distracted? You have hardly touched your supper and have hardly said a word. You usually love my buckaneer stories, but now you just shrug, with no meaning. Tell me darling, what is the matter?" The Captain didn't know what to do. Girl matters never seemed to confront him in his youth. He hoped Belle would take care of these things when the time came, it seemed that now he had no choice. What Kate needed was a mother figure in her life. The Captain got up and politely said, "I must leave there is much work to do at the moment." and left the room leaving Kate with her thoughts. Unbeknown to Kate he was secretly meeting the new lady aboard. What is Will doing? If those girls are seducing my Will they are in for a sword fight like never before! I am going to check up on him right now. She took up her parasol and placed it gracefully on her tiny shoulders. She hurried away, her thoughts racing, what could they be doing?  
  
Kate got up and decended the little staircase to Wills cabin. Kate opened the door to find Will telling them about the amazing adventure he has had on the ship so far. The girls were batting their eyelashes, pretending to drink in his every word. Will was so transfixed in his story, he didn't even notice Kate come in.  
  
"You must be the bravest man on this ship, Will..." Cooed Michelle. Danielle joined in by saying, "Ya, Chummy. Tell us the part about when you first saw us with Mama's latest boyfriend... I think you may be the best storytelle' eva'! Oh, Chummy, I...I.. I wish I could kiss you, just once. I need to kiss you!" Michelle and Kate both looked ready to slap her. For they both wanted to kiss him also. Kate took a chance at a life without manners and swung at Danielle with her lacy parasol. Her hit missed its target and left the room in awe. Will had never seen Kate look as crazed as she did now. What was the problem? Why were the girls acting so strange? Was it him? He never wanted to see Kate, or any girl for that matter, look as wild as she did now. 


End file.
